Photographs of Memories' Past
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Whilst summer cleaning in their new house, Seto and Joey come across a special box. Within the box is photographs and memories of their youth, and younger days with the gang. Seto/Joey Slash m/m Yaoi


**A/N: I haven't written a Puppyshipping fanfic in a loooong time… it brings back old memories haha! I remember that for about 3 years straight I was obsessed with this couple I read every Fanfic I could find! In all honesty I kinda of missed those times when I believed that I would never move away from this couple… oh well shit happens right? This fic is dedicated to **RXMFanReaderFics

"God I hate spring cleaning," The 29-year-old blonde complained, glaring at his fiancé, Seto Kaiba as he wiped sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Oh puppy, stop complaining... it's just a little cleaning, anyway it was your idea to move out the mansion and into this house!" Seto pointed out, Joey, the blonde, just stuck his tongue out, Seto laughed.

"Stop calling me puppy, when we get kids you'll be dad and they'll end up calling me Puppy!" Joey hollered out as he opened a closet and stretched upwards for a box. His plain white T-shirt stretched upwards, revealing his fairly well-toned tanned skin.

"We could always shorten it to pup..." Seto reminded him, chuckling, as he rummaged through useless decorations.

"Now you're making me feel old, I can't belie-sonofabitch!" Joey cried out as the massive box that he was reaching floor fell on his lower stomach.

"You okay hon?" Seto rushed over to his lover,

"Oh my god... Joey! Guess what you just found!" Seto's eye widened as he strained to get the box off of Joey and onto the floor next to him.

"A homicidal box?" Joey questioned, rolling his eyes grumpily.

"Oh, yeah, totally" Seto replied back sarcastically, also rolling his eyes.

"It's all of our old pictures, the ones from Domino high!" Seto nearly ripped the lid off, in the box was photo albums and manila folders filled with photos.

"Everything... birthdays, parties, holidays... Tea, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, You, Me... Everyone..." Seto grinned wider as he flipped through the photos.

"Wait! How about we go through them one by one, together?" Joey questioned as he crawled behind his fiancé, peering at the photos he was holding from behind his shoulder.

"Hey! I remember that!" Joey pointed to the picture Seto was holding. In the photo was the whole gang, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and even Seto. They were standing on a beach, Tristan was chasing Joey across the photo, and they were both wearing tubes around their waists, frantically holding them up with smiles. Yugi and Tea were bent over laughing while Seto's face was in his palm.

"Me too... Summer vacation on Sandscape Island... Remember only after the first day it starting thundering..." Seto said faintly.

"Yeah! And we got stuck in the cabin and all the lights went out and we couldn't get a radio signal, and we ended up telling ghosts stories all night!" Joey sounded thrilled as he recalled the events.

"And you got scared and hid under your pillow!"

"Oh shut up!" Joey retorted with amusement and began laughing.

Seto flipped to the next picture. In the picture was the whole group cleaning out a classroom. Joey was throwing boxes at Seto, who was throwing boxes back, Tristan was erasing a chalk board, Tea was bringing desks out of the room, and Yugi and Yami were throwing random crap into boxes.

"Haha! Good times! I remember we got there because we got caught breaking into the school in the middle of the night! Then the teacher made us clean out her room for the end of the year!" Joey said excitedly.

"Yup… I suggested bribing her but all of you guys said no… I suppose it was more fun this way!"

"Definitely!" Joey nodded his head in agreement with the brunette.

Once again, Seto flipped to the next picture. Immediately both of them grinned. The whole gang was linked hand in hand. Starting at the left Joey was grinning a toothy smile while wearing a white and pink polka dot dress with tiny ponytails dangling unevenly off the side of his head, Seto was frowning, at the time he was muttering about burning the picture, he was wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps and a black bow in his hair, Tristan was wearing a corset and a black skirt, Yugi and Yami were wearing identical purple and yellow ruffled dressed, and Tea was dressed like man with jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and pencil-made facial hair.

"How could I ever forget this? Yugi's 'dress in drag' Halloween party!' Joey bursted out in deep-stomach laughter.

"In the end, I was happy I didn't burn the photo!" Seto admitted sheepishly.

Seto and Joey continued to, look through the rest of the photos, finally after about 3 hours of remembering old memories Seto flipped back to the beach picture.

"You know... I really miss the old times..." Joey sighed wiping tears from his eyes.

"Me too... I feel bad about Tristan and the shooting..." Seto could feel tears coming but he tried to hold him back. He remembered the look on Joey's face when he showed up on his doorstep covered in blood, his eyes seemed dead. Seto still felt awful about knowing that Joey saw Tristan get shot and killed in the old warehouse.

"And Tea's suicide... I still wish I could kill that abusive Jackass David who drove her to it..." Joey shook his head recalling the night Seto and him dashed up Tea's house's stairs as fast as they could. In the end they opened the door of her room to see her dangling from a ceiling fan.

"What about Yugi..." Seto asked his fiancé.

"Still hasn't been found yet... disappeared 9 years ago... never seen since..." Joey began crying. He would never fail to remember the last time he saw Yugi, he was a broken mess and was rambling on about seeing Yami again.

"I wish I could just go back to the old days" Joey croaked out.

"Me too... me too..."

Somewhere off in the distance 4 teenagers watched in pain as they watched the remains of their group recall memories too far in the past.

**A/N: I'm a little rusty considering I haven't written about this couple for a while, I'm sorry about that…. Oh well… I hope enjoyed this and will possibly read some of my other stories! Thank You! **


End file.
